Computing devices typically leverage different applications and services (hereinafter “applications”) to enable various tasks to be performed, such as productivity tasks, web browsing, content editing, and so forth. Further, applications generally include a default set of functionality for performing such tasks. It has been recognized, however, that default functionality of applications can be extended and/or customized to suit various usage scenarios. Accordingly, extensions have been developed that provide customization of default application functionality and/or behavior. Generally, extensions represent programs that modify or add functionality to an application and are not typically implemented independently of an application. Examples of extensions include ad blockers for web browsers, dictionaries for word processors, and translation capabilities for mobile applications.
Current ways for developing extensions typically require development of application-specific extensions to suit different applications and/or computing platforms. This increases the development burden on developers that wish to create common extension experiences that function across different applications and platforms but are currently limited to development of application-specific extensions. This is also cumbersome for users who might desire to use extension capabilities (e.g., dictionary-based extensions) across all applications.